Sunday Morning
by Auden Grey
Summary: It's six am on a coveted Sunday morning and she's at breakfast with Cat Valentine. What is the world coming to? Cade!


**AN: Thisss literally has like no plot or meaning whatsoever. I was in a bad mood earlier and wanted to write some angsty crap but then decided to write some goofy Cade to cheer me up. So then this happened. **

**Oh, and I also made a Tumblr! It's the same name as my pen name on here. I will follow you back, promise! :) Anywho, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Jade wonders if whoever has the guts to call her at 5:34 on a Sunday morning has a death wish. As she fumbles for her Pear Phone on her grungy bedside table, she starts to rehearse a berating to the other person who dares to take a chance and call her before noon. But when she finally grabs her phone and sees Cat's goofy picture pop up, she sighs and smacks her forehead.

"Cat, I swear to god if someone in your house isn't being murdered or maimed right now, I am going to come over there and strangle you."

"Hi!" Cat chirps cheerfully, completely disregarding Jade's threat. "Good morning, Jadey! Did I wake you?"

Jade just blinks because is this girl for real? "No, Cat," she says sarcastically. "You just caught me right before I was about to head out for my four mile run."

"You run?"

If Pear Phones weren't so expensive, Jade's would be flying across the room right now.

"NO!"

"So why did you say you were going out for a run? My brother likes to run! Only from the police though."

"What do you want?" Jade barks before Cat can launch into more stories about her idiotic brother and his unstable personality.

"Breakfast!"

Jade tugs at a strand of green highlighted hair and sinks down further into her bed. "I don't understand. Why, why are you calling me then?"

"I want breakfast," Cat repeats happily.

"I understand you want breakfast, Cat," Jade says, pinching the bridge of her nose. The sun is starting to poke through her black curtains and it only adds to her irritation. "What I don't understand is you CALLING me at 5:30 in the morning to tell me you want breakfast."

"It's 5:30?" Cat gasps in surprise. "Phooey, it's early!"

"You think so?" Jade mocks Cat's tone. "Don't you know how to tell time?"

"Yes," Cat giggles. "But my brother got mad and broke all the clocks the other night when he realized he couldn't turn back time."

Jade momentarily places her phone back on her lap and muffles a loud scream into her pillow. When she puts the phone back to her ear, Cat is still rambling on about god knows what. All she wants to do is go back to sleep, but per usual, Cat doesn't get the hint continues to prod about breakfast.

"There's a cute diner right near Nozu!"

"Fine," Jade gives in after a few minutes. "I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

Cat squeals and claps. "Yay! Let's wear our candy jammies from the float!"

Jade hangs up.

* * *

It's 5:53 when Jade pulls up to Cat's house. She decides to lay on the horn for a solid ten seconds just to piss of Cat's neighbors in hopes they'll wake up because if she has to be up this early on a Sunday, so does everyone else. Cat skips out the door seconds later, dressed of course, in her candy pajamas. Mr. Purple is tucked protectively under her arm and Jade wonders why Cat has to bring that ratty thing everywhere.

Cat slides in the passenger seat and begins to clap like a sea lion. "Yay, we're going out to breakfast!" She buckles her seatbelt and pouts when she realizes Jade isn't dressed in her candy pajamas. She's in black leggings and an off the shoulder black t-shirt instead. "Jade! Your pajamas!"

Jade reverses out of Cat's driveway and holds back from running over the Valentine's newspaper to get some sort of revenge. "Do I need to set a word limit for you already?"

"No," Cat sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. She muffles when giggle when Jade yawns loudly. "Wake up, sleepy head!"

The car swerves to the left as Cat pulls on Jade's arm excitedly. "NO!"

"You're so grumpy," Cat mumbles as she hugs Mr. Purple tight to her chest. "Isn't she, Mr. Purple? Jade's so grumpy in the morning!"

"It's six o'clock in the morning!" Jade shouts, her fingertips gripping the steering wheel tightly. If she takes them off, they're surely slapping Cat in the head. "Of course I'm grumpy!"

"Actually," Cat begins in a small voice. She points at the clock on the dashboard while Jade slowly turns to stare at her. "It's only 5:57! See?"

"Oh, I see," Jade snaps. "I also see a certain little redhead being ejected from the passenger seat of this car at any moment."

Cat squeaks and _finally_ realizes it's time to be quiet. She mumbles the address to her favorite diner and muffles her squeals and excited yelps when they pass sporadic joggers and elderly people out for their morning walk. When they pull up to the diner named The Breakfast Club, Jade rolls her eyes and contemplates sticking a pen in her left eye to get out of this.

It's six am on a coveted Sunday morning and she's at breakfast with Cat Valentine. What is the world coming to?

Jade hangs back and lets Cat run into the diner first. Judging by the two other cars in the small parking lot, she assumes they're going to be one of the only few people in there. It means more time for her to listen to Cat yap about her brother, puppies, Tori, if the toilets in Australia really flush in a different direction, why the sky is blue…

Throwing herself into oncoming traffic sounds like a great idea to Jade right about now. Then again, it's six am and normal and sane people are still sleeping so that idea is out because there are literally no cars on the road.

Cat bangs on the small window and starts to wave frantically at her. Jade glares back and keeps her left hand by her side in case her middle finger decides to rebel and stick up in Cat's line of view. She throws the door open and shudders when a little bell rings obnoxiously to let the three other patrons and Cat know she's entered the place.

"Over here!" Cat calls out stupidly, as if Jade's vision has suddenly been compromised. "Jade, right here!"

Jade rolls her eyes and slips into the dingy red booth across from Cat. She picks up the menu and groans when it's all sticky.

The old waitress barely has time to take out her notepad before Cat starts shouting everything she wants.

"I want a vanilla milkshake! Oh, and some oatmeal! But can you put some milk in the oatmeal when it's done? I don't want to burn my tongue. One time,"

"Cat!" Jade cuts in, sharing a pained expression with the waitress. "First off, it's way too early for a milkshake. Second of all, one thing at a time. It's too early," she reiterates forcefully.

Cat sighs and apologizes. "I'll just start off with an apple juice."

"Anything for you, miss?"

Jade makes a disgusted face because being called "miss" is just as worse as being called "ma'am." "Coffee. Black, two sugars."

"Oh, I want coffee!" Cat yelps while pounding on the table.

"No," Jade hisses, motioning for the waitress to go away. "You cannot have coffee."

Cat's eyes widen and she falls back against the booth dramatically. "You're so mean to me!"

When the waitress comes back over with their drinks, Jade immediately breathes in the beautiful smell of coffee beans while Cat (of course) starts to blow bubbles in her apple juice with the straw.

"Are you girls all set to order?"

"I am!" Cat chirps. She waits impatiently for the waitress to ready herself with the pen and notepad. "Can I please have the chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a side of bacon?"

Jade can't help but look at Cat in surprise. The girl can barely finish a yogurt, let alone a breakfast fit for like a lumberjack. "Uh," she clears her throat when it's her turn to order. "I'll just have the waffles and a side of bacon." The waitress nods and starts to walk away. "Oh, and can you give her like a children's menu or something for her to color? That'll shut her up for a while."

Cat and her selective hearing only hear the coloring part. She claps and stares at the waitress with a big smile. "Yay, crayons!"

Jade busies herself with her gross coffee and makes sure to "uh huh" and "wow" every so often when Cat tells her about the cat across the street from her getting stuck in a tree. She even adds in a "fascinating!" when Cat says her brother once got stuck in a tree for three days straight because the fire department had their phone number blocked.

Cat doesn't bother to finish the rest of the story and begins to color right away when the waitress comes back with crayons and a paper menu filled with colorable breakfast food items and word searches. Cat makes sure to thank her and then introduce herself to the waitress, who's name is Nancy, and tell Nancy about how she woke up Jade really early this morning because she didn't know what time it was.

"That's enough, Cat," Jade says flatly. "I need another coffee."

"Say please," Cat gasps. She turns to Nancy with a smile. "Sorry for Jadey and her bad manners. She's really rude sometimes. Okay, not sometimes. All of the times."

"Cat!"

"It's okay," Nancy giggles, making Jade cringe. It's almost as worse as Cat's incessant giggling.

"I'm hungry," Cat moans while coloring in a waffle purple. "Jade!" she screeches giddily, shoving the menu in Jade's face. "I colored the waffle purple! Isn't that so silly?"

"So silly," Jade deadpans between sips of coffee and annoyed sighs.

"Jade?"

Jade notices the reserved tone in Cat's voice and softens a bit. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking me to breakfast," Cat smiles shyly.

"You're welcome," Jade says quietly, smiling back. She reaches for a green crayon and colors in a few pancakes and pieces of bacon.

Cat giggles and continues to color in purple waffles and muffins.

* * *

The food arrives pretty quickly and Jade's almost certain Cat is going to knock all of the plates out of poor Nancy's hands. The redhead's eyes widen like saucers as four different plates of food are set out in front of her. It's like she forgot how much she exactly ordered.

"You better eat all that," Jade warns, pointing her waffle-covered fork at Cat threateningly.

"I will," Cat promises with a mouthful of pancake. There's already chocolate around her lips from eating so fast.

Jade thinks her waffles are mediocre at best, but keeps it to herself because Cat's making odd, pleasurable noises as she chomps away on her bacon and hash browns.

Barely ten minutes later, Cat throws down her fork with a moan and clutches her stomach. Jade rolls her eyes and stares at Cat in disbelief. Her eggs are completely untouched and there's at least two full pieces of bacon left.

"You've got to be kidding. Cat, look at all that food you wasted!" Then Jade shakes her head because she sounds like a god damn mother. "Take it home to your brother."

"Kay, kay," Cat whispers as she rubs her stomach. "I think my tummy is going to explode."

"You ate too fast," Jade says matter-of-factly. "Here," she continues, throwing a fresh napkin at Cat. "Wipe your face. And give me the rest of your bacon."

Cat pushes the plate of bacon Jade's way and stares at her waffles in interest. There's only a few bites left… "Can I have a bite of your waffle?"

"No!" Jade shakes her head, covering her food incase Cat decides to reach over and take the rest of it. "You have a whole plate of eggs over there. Eat those."

"I don't like eggs!"

"Then why did you order them?"

"I dunno," Cat shrugs with a giggle. "I just like saying the word eggs!"

Jade groans loudly and stands up. "Ask for the check while I use the bathroom. Do you need to go?"

Cat wiggles in the seat and Jade sighs. "You go first." The redhead shoots up and quickly disappears into the one-person bathroom.

Jade waves Nancy down and asks for the check as politely as possible. She gives it to Cat when she comes back and tells her to hold it, nothing else. The total's a little over twenty dollars, thanks to Cat ordering with her stomach.

"It's all set," Nancy tells Jade when she goes up to the register to pay the bill.

"What?"

"Your friend paid for it," Nancy explains with a smile. She continues when Jade looks super confused. "She came up and paid for it with her little Hello Kitty debit card."

"Was, was there enough?" Jade asks in disbelief. Cat _never_ has money on her.

"I made it work," Nancy winks, sneaking a look at Cat. "You're a good friend."

"Okay?"

"She comes in a lot by herself. She always tells me her mom was supposed to come but she had to stay home because her brother had some sort of accident."

"Sounds about right," Jade chuckles. "How much money do I owe you?"

"Like I said, I made it work. You're all set as long as you promise to take good care of her."

Jade mutters some semblance of a thank you and grabs her purse off the booth before grabbing Cat's outstretched hand. The younger girl yawns and snuggles into Jade's side as they walk out of the diner.

"You didn't have to pay, Cat."

Cat shrugs and climbs into the passenger seat where Mr. Purple was laying face down. "Oh, no! I can't believe I forgot Mr. Purple in the car!"

"Uh oh," Jade smirks as she eyes Cat. "You left him in a hot car for over an hour, Cat. You know what that means?"

Cat shakes her head in terror.

"DSS is going to come take him away. You're an unfit mother."

When Cat's eyes well up with tears, Jade groans and actually _offers_ Cat a reassuring hug until she's calmed down. "It was a joke, Cat. _Relax_."

"Kay, kay." Cat complies and curls herself into a little ball, leaning against the door for support.

"What are you in a food coma?"

Cat perks up. "One time, my brother was in a coma…"

"Nope," Jade shakes her head, turning up the volume on the radio. "Go back to the position you were in."

The rest of the car ride is silent, much to Jade's liking. Cat's fighting to stay awake, fiddling with Mr. Purple's ear as she whispers to him about all the food she ordered and then promptly forgot to take. Jade just smiles because as much as Cat drives her up a wall, she's too adorable to stay mad at.

Cat's snoring lightly by the time Jade pulls up in front of her house. She shakes her gently but when that doesn't work, she yells in her ear and Cat shoots straight up in confusion and fright.

"Alright, baby girl, the train ends here," Jade says, leaning over to open Cat's door when she doesn't look like she's moving any time soon. "Go back to bed, okay?"

"Uh huh," Cat mumbles as she rubs her eyes like an exhausted child. "Thanks for coming with me, Jadey!"

Jade just nods and forces a smile when Cat pops her head in the window. "We should do this every Sunday!"

"We should," Jade laughs before shaking her head. "But no."


End file.
